


Drop by

by meyoco



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff-ish?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoco/pseuds/meyoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But won’t your sister be home?” Sphintus tried to not show fear, but his voice did squeak a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop by

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short drabble about Sphintus, the ever-oblivious Titus, and Scheherazade as Titus' older sister.

Sphintus was _terrified_ of Scheherazade. The way the shorter girl would walk in such a dignified manner, staring him down with those freakishly green eyes of hers… She made him feel uncomfortable in a wholly different level.

Which made his chasing after her brother an exhaustingly terrifying ordeal.

“Sphintus, you sure you don’t want to drop by tonight?” Titus’ voice was unfazed as he helped the taller man gather his textbooks.

“But won’t your sister be home?” Sphintus _tried_ to not show fear, but his voice _did_ squeak a bit.

Titus looked slightly confused at Sphintus’ question, but then a faint smile curved over his lips. “Sure, she’ll be there, but it’s not like she’ll come along with us to my room and watch whatever it is we’ll do.”

“Ugh…”

“What, are you _scared_ of her?”

“Dude,” Sphintus jabbed at Titus’ chest. “Your sister is the president of the Philosophy Club, she’s the president of the student body, and I heard she passed her SAT with a score of 2380!”

“So?” Titus shrugged. “And yes, she did pass her SAT with a score of 2380. I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

“She… I don’t know,” Sphintus stared at his textbooks. “I guess she sort of terrifies me?” _I’m scared of what she’ll think when her little brother brings home his boyfriend who possesses lesser intelligence, can’t you just fucking_ see?

“Sphintus,” Titus said firmly. “She’s my sister. She knows I’m gay, she knows who I’m dating, she knows who you are, and she’s okay with it.”

“She _knows_ you’re dating me?” Sphintus all but shrieked.

“Yes,” Titus looked thoroughly confused.

“…and she knows who I am?”

“I suspect that she did her research soon after I told her that I’m dating you.”

“You told her _every_ single shit that’s happening in your life? Dude, you’ve got one hell of a sister complex there.”

Titus’ cheeks were flushed within seconds. “Sphintus, she’s like my mother. It’s better to _tell her_ than let her find out by herself.”

“Well I’m not too pleased knowing that she just _had_ to do a background research on me!” Sphintus zipped his backpack shut with a rough pull.

“I said I _suspect_ that she did. I’ve got no solid proof that she actually did.”

Sphintus groaned and their trip to the nearest diner was filled with sullen silence. Only after Titus accidentally saw a cat lurking near the diner entrance and Sphintus had to put up with his cooing and melting that the white haired man finally thawed.

“Yeah, I guess I should come by.”

Titus looked up from his half-eaten pasta and broke into a wide grin. “Good for you. You should see my sister more often, she’s not that bad.”

Sphintus let out another tired groan.

“Why are you so afraid of her anyway? Do smart women in general terrify you?” Titus looked genuinely perplexed.

“I’d like to say that I’m not terrified of smart women, but apparently I do have a tendency toward that,” Sphintus admitted, stirring his spaghetti.

“Well, you shouldn’t,” said Titus, matter-of-factly. “Scheherazade can be a little intimidating at times, but she’s a very nice person. Well, unless you get on her bad side. Then she can be deadly.”

Sphintus scowled so deeply at his remark that Titus just had to laugh.

* * *

 

“Hello, Sphintus.”

Sphintus had no idea how to reply, so he opted with staying wide eyed and slack jawed. Titus’ sister really was beautiful, and the resemblance between her and Titus was almost terrifying. Hell, they could be mistaken as twins!

As Sphintus stood awkwardly by Titus’ apartment door, Titus was obliviously unlacing his sneakers and putting them in a small shelf.

“Hi, Titus. Have you had your dinner?” Scheherazade chose to ignore Sphintus’ silence and greeted her little brother instead.

“Yes, I have,” Titus cheerfully replied. The two exchanged casual remarks, which puzzled Sphintus to no end. Dealing with smarter people had always made him tense, but Titus dealt with Scheherazade like… well, like normal siblings.

“We’re just gonna go to my room and study now,” Titus finally told his sister. Scheherazade promptly gazed at Sphintus, as if appraising him. Sphintus froze as Scheherazade’s eyes gave him a thorough check, like a curator appraising a decidedly second-rate statue.

“Okay,” Scheherazade finally said. “Go ahead; I’m planning to go out myself tonight.”

“Philosophy Club meeting again?”

“Yeah, we’re planning to go see a movie in the theatre.”

“Is it The Amazing Spiderman?”

Sphintus wanted to snort, but then he heard Scheherazade reply, “Yes, it was Mu’s idea.”

Sphintus went slack-jawed for the umpteenth time. The idea of Scheherazade going to watch The Amazing Spiderman was beyond his wildest imagination.

“Okay then, have fun!” Titus grabbed Sphintus hand and led him toward the hallway of the small, well furnished apartment.

“Oh, Titus, Sphintus?” Scheherazade called them before Titus could drag Sphintus to his bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Do try to keep the noise down, whatever it is you’re planning to do in my absence.” Scheherazade’s usually flat expression gave way to a faint smile.

Neither of them managed to give a reply.


End file.
